Invierno
by Alba Adler
Summary: Quería descansar, dormir. No pensar. Quería abrir los ojos y despertar en un soleado día de primavera… sobrevivir al invierno.  Este fic fue hecho en algún momento durante la tercera temporada, antes de que algo parecido sucediera en uno de los capítulos.
1. I

**Para saber si les gusta dejen un review, no tardan ni medio minuto, si no lo hacen asumo que empezaron a leer y les pareció mejor invertir su tiempo en leer la sección de finanzas del diario. (Muy válido), pero si es así, no tiene caso continuar con el fic.**

**Invierno**

**I**

El color mostaza de las paredes lucía triste y apagado. Tal vez sería buena idea cambiar el color; un par de tonos más claro le darían algo de vida al departamento. La luz proveniente de la única lámpara encendida resultaba casi adormecedora; a Temperance le resultó inevitable recargar la cabeza sobre la mano y sin siquiera notarlo empezó a dormitar suavemente. Despertó cuando la taza que sostenía con la mano izquierda se deslizó de esta y se acercó peligrosamente al borde de la mesa. Alcanzó a recuperarla antes de caer al suelo y se frotó lo ojos muy despacio. A juzgar por la oscuridad reinante su sueño debió prolongarse por una hora más o menos.

A pesar del enorme suéter de lana que la cubría sintió frío y frotó sus brazos tratando de ganar algo de calor. Cuando se puso de pie para servirse un poco de café miró de reojo el reloj: eran casi las ocho. Ya se había acostumbrado al sabor amargo de la bebida, pero a pesar de eso no pudo reprimir un ligero gesto al dar el primer trago. Necesitaba la ayuda de la cafeína para mantenerse despierta el mayor tiempo posible.

Regresó a su lugar frente a la pantalla de la computadora y sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos releyó los últimos renglones escritos. Trató de recordar los últimos párrafos borrados. En cinco semanas, lejos de avanzar con su nuevo libro, el número de capítulos escritos ya se había reducido de siete a cinco. Su editora no estaba contenta con sus intentos por escribir dos líneas, que generalmente culminaban con la perdida de los tres párrafos precedentes.

Su dedo se acercaba peligrosamente a la tecla _delete_ cuando el teléfono timbró por primera vez. Sin siquiera mirarlo, suspiró y lo dejó sonar dos veces más hasta escuchar su propia voz invitando al llamante a dejar un mensaje después del zumbido.

—_Sé que estás ahí Brennan, contéstame por favor. Entiendo que no tengas ganas de reuniones ruidosas, pero un café o una copa no harán daño, ¿cierto?_ _¿Brenn? ¿Brenn?... Bien, estaré ahí en quince minutos y vendrás conmigo quieras o no._

La comunicación se cortó de golpe y del mismo modo ella cerró su laptop, tomó un abrigo, el celular, las llaves, unos cuantos dólares y salió sin molestarse en apagar la luz. Conocía muy bien a Ángela y sabía que antes de quince minutos estaría dando de golpes en su puerta. El celular vibró en su mano y antes de ver el identificador de llamadas supo que se trataba de su amiga. Cortó la llamada y salió del edificio. Apenas cruzando la calle estaba un pequeño restaurante donde solía ordenar emparedados cuando estaba muy cansada para prepararlos ella misma. Encontró una mesita cerca de la ventana pero convenientemente oculta por un frondoso ficus. Podía observar la entrada del edificio y monitorear a Ángela sin peligro de ser descubierta.

El expresso que ordenó llegó un par de minutos más tarde que su amiga y Temperance se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en cansarse de tocar a la puerta antes de convencerse de que el departamento estaba solo.

Una lluvia fina comenzó a caer y en cuestión de minutos gruesas gotas se azotaban contra el vidrió de la ventana empañando su visión. No le gustaba la lluvia; no porque alterara su estado de ánimo pero odiaba el tráfico, las congestiones, los cortes de energía, encharcamientos y otras molestias. No encontraba romanticismo alguno en la temporada de lluvias, pero claro, para ella el romanticismo era algo gastado y sobrevaluado. A Booth, sin embargo, una noche como esa le encantaría.

—_¿Hueles eso, Huesos? —le preguntó casi un año atrás. _

_Ella arrugó la nariz olisqueando a su alrededor sin hallar un aroma sospechoso. Booth parecía disfrutar de un olor misterioso, presente sólo para él. Sonreía tontamente con la vista fija en el parque a su izquierda y no en el semáforo a unos metros de distancia._

— _La hierba recién mojada… —le explicó sin dejar de sonreír._

—_Acaba de llover. Cuando esto sucede…_

—_No, no, no. No lo arruines con tus razones científicas —le pidió con un gesto de frustración. Ella miró a su ventanilla y cruzó los brazos—. ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo solía llevarme a mí y a mi padre al bosque al final de la temporada de lluvias. Es un lugar maravilloso. Cerca de una cañada… la vista es increíble y después de llover el aroma es… embriagador._

_Ella aflojó los brazos y lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor, su entusiasmo era contagioso y de inmediato le perdono la interrupción._

—_Mi bisabuelo adoraba ese lugar. Cuando murió quiso que sus cenizas fueran arrojadas ahí, y yo hace tiempo decidí que hicieran lo mismo conmigo. Te encantaría ese sitio; algún día te llevare con Parker a conocerlo…_

Pero nunca la llevó. Una larga sucesión de casos urgentes, vacaciones separadas, heridas, situaciones incómodas y otros '_peros'_ semejantes. El momento perfecto nunca aparecía y el tiempo fue pasando sin notarlo.

En ese momento recordó lo tonta que se había sentido cuando él la obligó a visitar la tumba de su madre para hablar con ella. Era una idea infantil que no acababa de procesar. Vestigios del pensamiento precientífico de tiempos remotos. Los muertos no oyen, no entienden ni hablan. La esencia de una persona desaparecía cuando el cerebro dejaba de funcionar.

La servilleta en su puño quedó humedecida y hecha una pelota compacta gracias a la fuerza con que la apretaba. Debía reconocer, por lo menos ante sí misma, haber sentido cierto confort al hablarle a una tumba. Una paz y liberación desconocidas hasta entonces. Un sentimiento que sólo un adiós dicho a tiempo podía provocar.

Pidió otro expresso mientras Ángela permanecía en las escalinatas de la entrada del edificio esperando una tregua de la lluvia. También ella odiaba mojarse. La vio marcar un número en su celular y casi al instante el teléfono en la bolsa de su abrigo sonó con insistencia. Lo apagó con rapidez antes de dar un sorbo a su café. Apenas unos minutos después la lluvia cedió y su amiga pudo llegar a su auto seca, aunque aun en la distancia, su gesto de frustración era evidente.

La campanilla de la puerta tintinó y una fuerte corriente de aire se coló hasta ella. Olía a hierba mojada, pero curiosamente no había ningún parque cerca. Sonrió ligeramente y pensó en ese lugar en el bosque cerca de la cañada. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo, sentir la lluvia salpicándole el rostro e intoxicar sus pulmones con el olor. Le hubiera gustado poder decir adiós a tiempo.

Pagó la cuenta y levantó el cuello de su abrigo antes de salir. El frío le entumecía brazos y piernas y ni siquiera en su departamento logró entrar en calor. A pesar de la cantidad de café que ya circulaba en su sistema, sentía un sueño incapacitante y después de poner el seguro en la puerta se dejó caer en la cama sin quitarse el abrigo o los zapatos.

Quería descansar, dormir. No pensar. Quería abrir los ojos y despertar en un soleado día de primavera… sobrevivir al invierno.

Una niña de largas trenzas negras corrió a lo alto de la resbaladilla, se deslizó con prisa y después corrió detrás de Parker hasta tropezar con algo y caer sobre el césped. El niño, alertado por el ruido, se dio la vuelta y al ver a su compañera tendida en el suelo sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Se tomaron de la mano y fueron corriendo hasta la escalera que los llevaría a lo alto del tobogán.

El niño tenía la misma sonrisa franca y contagiosa de su padre. Los mismos modales machistas y dulces… La mirada profunda y serena que lograba ver incluso lo que ella prefería mantener oculto. Cuando los niños se dirigieron a los columpios pasaron muy cerca de ella y Temperance tuvo que dar un par de rápidos pasos para permanecer oculta detrás del árbol.

—Doctora Brennan —susurró una voz detrás de ella.

Tras el breve sobresalto inicial apretó los labios ligeramente, pensando en la mejor forma de hacerle frente a esa situación. ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni ella misma entendía? ¿Qué justificación dar si no sabía qué la motivaba a mirar a Parker de lejos tres veces por semana?

—La niñera de Parker me dijo que alguien estaba siguiéndolos… —declaró Rebeca, con los ojos azules fijos en la figura de su hijo a varios metros de distancia.

No supo si en el tono de voz de la mujer se hallaba un disimulado tono de reproche o de furia. Tal vez estaba por advertirle que la denunciaría a las autoridades y pediría una orden de restricción. En cualquier caso estaba en su derecho y ella no tenía más alternativa que alejarse después de pedir una disculpa. Supuso que eso sería lo 'socialmente correcto'.

—Imaginé que se trataba de usted. ¿Nos sentamos? —sugirió señalándole una banca cercana.

Temperance asintió y la siguió en silencio.

—Rebeca, mi intención no es molestarlos yo… —quiso explicarse.

—Se parece mucho a Booth —la interrumpió Rebeca, ambas miraron fijamente al niño por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo—. Sigue preguntando cuándo regresará de viaje su papá. Lo extraña mucho.

Temperance asintió y de forma instintiva frotó sus manos para desentumecer los dedos; dejó de mirar a los niños y alzó el rostro para contemplar uno de los altos edificios de la ciudad.

—No necesita esconderse para ver a Parker, Doctora Brennan —le dijo sonriendo sinceramente y apretando su mano—. Él también pregunta por usted. Si algún día quiere pasar la tarde con él, simplemente avíseme y yo misma lo llevaré. Y si necesita hablar, sé que no somos amigas, pero… Éste es mi número —le dio una tarjeta con sus datos antes de ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —susurró débilmente.

Mientras guardaba la tarjeta en el abrigo escucho una vocecita conocida y unos pasos acercándose rápidamente a ellas.

—¡Mami! —gritó Parker antes de colgarse del cuello de Rebeca.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —le preguntó.

El niño levantó el pulgar por respuesta y cuando estuvo de nuevo en el piso notó la presencia de Brennan y la abrazó.

—¡Huesos! —la saludó entusiasmado.

Ella no pudo moverse. Escuchar ese sobrenombre después de tanto tiempo la paralizó. Dejó que el niño la apretara y sin saber cómo le besó la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie con cierta brusquedad.

— ¿Sabes cuando regresa mi papá? —le preguntó ansioso.

Rebeca bajó la cabeza y protectoramente colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

—No… —murmuró mordiéndose un labio—. Yo… tengo que irme. Adiós Parker —le dijo, y por un momento extendió la mano en un intento por acariciar el cabello del niño, pero lo pensó mejor y regresó la mano a la bolsa del abrigo—. Gracias por todo, Rebeca.

—Adiós, Huesos —se despidió el niño.

Temperance apresuró el paso tratando de dejar lo más lejos posible el parque. Siempre había detestado los apodos. Siempre.


	2. II

**Para aquellos que preguntaron: No, no se trata de un sueño, pero recuerden que como pista les dije que este fic fue escrito antes de que algo parecido pasara en uno de los capítulos.**

**Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar un review, no tardan nada en hacerlo.**

**II**

Cuando llegó al auto notó su respiración agitada. Aferró las manos al volante tratando de calmar el temblor en ellas y le llevó un par de minutos conseguirlo. Finalmente encendió el motor de su automóvil y lo puso en marcha. Los restos de dos hombres hallados en Normandía y aparentemente muertos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la esperaban.

Se concentró en las decenas de partes encontradas del cráneo y en los progresos que Zack hacía en su reconstrucción. Tal vez esa misma tarde Ángela podría tener un retrato.

Estacionó el carro y sin esperar el elevador subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su oficina. Pasados los treinta segundos iníciales durante los cuales todos la estudiaban para cerciorarse de que continuaba con pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, el movimiento regreso a la normalidad y Hodgins se acercó a ella para informarle que el segundo cuerpo era de alguien muerto por lo menos en 1949 y había sido trasladado de un clima más seco. Zack le entregó un cráneo reconstruido con varias zonas faltantes, Cam le pidió su informe semanal y la normalidad en todo eso le aligeró la cabeza.

Únicamente en Ángela veía una amenaza. La mujer la observaba a cierta distancia, con los brazos cruzados y el mismo gesto inquieto y bañado de piedad dedicado sólo a ella. Decidió ignorarla. Estaba cansada de decirle y demostrarle con hechos lo normal de su conducta: trabajaba como siempre, comía sanamente. Quizás dormía un poco más de lo usual y estaba ese extraño frío que nunca la abandonaba, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de un estrés causado por la carga de trabajo o tal vez eran consecuencias de la herida en su cabeza. Era un invierno frío, particularmente frío, aunque únicamente ella parecía sentirlo así.

Analizando su comportamiento, había un único detalle fuera de lo ordinario. Estaba consciente de que sus constantes visitas furtivas a Parker comenzaban a adquirir un matiz obsesivo. Los labios apretados de Sweets y el lento movimiento de su cabeza al escucharla confesarlo encendieron una alarma en ella. Por cuatro días fue capaz de mantenerse en la oficina y resistir el impulso de levantarse, subir al auto y esconderse detrás de un árbol para ver al niño jugar. Para el siguiente viernes estaba tan alterada y ansiosa que difícilmente podía pensar con claridad. Necesitaba esa paz que, sin saberlo, el pequeño le daba.

Tomó el borrador de la conferencia que debía dar en un par de días y decidió trabajar en eso. Cerró la puerta con la esperanza de no ser molestada, pero la ilusión duro poco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ángela acercarse a su oficina lentamente y luego, sin molestarse en tocar, abrir la puerta, entrar y tomar asiento frente a ella con toda naturalidad.

—Necesitamos hablar, cariño —le soltó con un tono empalagoso y cargado de piedad.

—Zack tiene los marcadores listos. Por favor pídele el cráneo, necesito un retrato —le pidió sin mirarla.

—No estás bien, Brennan —insistió.

Temparance le dio la espalda. Empezó a buscar frenéticamente un misterioso objeto de forma desconocida con la esperanza de que su amiga le creyera ocupada y decidiera marcharse. No fue así.

—Estás en un a especie de negación… no es normal…

—Ángela —la enfrentó, dejando un expediente en el escritorio con más fuerza de la necesaria—, sé muy bien lo que sucedió. Mis actividades son normales. Estoy bien —recalcó enfática.

—¡Dilo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender. Ángela cruzó los brazos y con el rostro serio parecía esperar su turno en un consultorio dental.

—Que Booth está muerto. Dilo en voz alta.

—Esto es una tontería —bufó, dándole la espalda otra vez—- . Ángela, necesito ese retrato.

—Dilo —volvió a retarla.

Temperance dirigió la vista al techo de la oficina. El aire acondicionado debía estar averiado, porque la temperatura acababa de bajar drásticamente. Abrió la boca, sabía que si las palabras salían de su boca Ángela la dejaría en paz. Era sencillo: una frase. Sin embargo al intentarlo sólo logró emitir un jadeó ronco y breve.

—Ángela, la doctora Brennan necesita ese retrato —dijo una voz firme desde la puerta—. Ahora… por favor —añadió con tono autoritario.

Antes de salir Ángela suspiró derrotada y por última vez miró a Temperance, antes de que ésta desviara la mirada hasta fijarla en Cam.

—Gracias —le susurró a Cam en cuanto recobró el aplomo.

—¿Sabe, doctora Brennan? Probablemente usted necesita más tiempo, pero creo que Ángela tiene razón. Piénselo... ¡Feliz Navidad! —dijo Cam antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y dejarla sola.

Temperance se hundió un poco en la silla e inevitablemente notó la fecha en el monitor de computadora: 24 de diciembre. Había hecho un buen trabajo al cercarse ante las decoraciones navideñas y al ambiente festivo. Ni siquiera había notado la prisa de todos por terminar su trabajo ese día.

Un par de horas más tarde el laboratorio estaba vacío, sus párpados pesaban como si fueran de plomo y decidió marcharse a casa. Los adornos luminosos, las tiendas atestadas con compradores de último minuto y las persistentes sonrisas en cuanto rostro se cruzaba en su camino le provocaron dolor de cabeza. Aventó las llaves sobre la mesa del teléfono y casi por costumbre escuchó sus mensajes: Ángela disculpándose, Russ preguntando si había cambiado de opinión y quería pasar la noche con ellos y la voz de un desconocido disculpándose por haber marcado un número equivocado.

El año pasado había cancelado un viaje a Perú para pasar la noche con su padre y su hermano en un diminuto remolque. El año pasado…

Estaba muy cansada, se tiró en la cama y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse la ropa o quitarse los zapatos antes de ceder al sueño.

—Doctora Brennan —la saludó Sweets con una sonrisa a la que ella sólo correspondió de forma superficial.

Sin esperar invitación, ella tomó su lugar habitual. Neciamente mantuvo la vista al frente y se obligó a no mirar al lugar vacío a su derecha. Llevaba ya muchas semanas con esa actividad y cada vez era más natural.

Intencionalmente Sweets juntó las manos y observó con detalle el sitio vacío. Temperance fingió indiferencia y concentró toda su atención en el suave caer de la nieve de enero sobre el marco de la ventana. El frío la hizo estremecer y buscar calor arropándose más con su abrigo.

—¿Cómo estuvo su semana, doctora Brennan?

—Bien —contestó con poco entusiasmo.

Un levísimo parpadeó le indicó lo pobre de su respuesta. Con el tiempo había aprendido que la mejor forma de evitar preguntas directas era ofreciendo voluntariamente información intrascendente.

—Trabajamos en un caso fascinante. Se trata de unos restos con tres mil seiscientos años de antigüedad al sur de África…—le explico y de inmediato su mente empezó a divagar en la teoría que ella y Zack estaban desarrollando.

—Suena interesante —dijo Sweets con tono condescendiente—. Fuera del trabajo…

Temperance se movió inquieta en el sillón. Ahora venían las disimuladas preguntas sobre su vida privada y cuando esto sucedía la conversación tomaba un rumbo inquietante.

—Parker y yo fuimos al cine. Lo nombraron capitán de su equipo de fútbol —comentó sonriendo—. Científicamente es imposible, pero casi podría jurar que el liderazgo del niño es hereditario porque sus actitudes son tan parecidas a…

El teléfono celular se deslizó de su mano y cayó a un metro de la ventana. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y mantenerse un par de minutos lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de su joven terapeuta. Cuando tomó asiento otra vez supo lo que venía a continuación. Trago saliva y contuvo un suspiro de cansancio. Quizás era lo mejor…

—¿Qué pasó ese día, doctora Brennan? —desde luego, era innecesario precisar cual era "ese" día.

Temperance cerró los ojos un par de segundos y al abrirlos de nuevo parecía estar absorta en una escena desarrollada del otro lado de esas paredes.

—Estuvimos trabajando hasta tarde —comenzó, juntando las manos sobre las piernas—. Cullen necesitaba unos reportes temprano y después de terminar fuimos a cenar. Hablamos de la familia de la víctima, de mis zapatos, del pay…

Hizo una pausa. Podía recordar cada detalle de esa cena. Booth llevaba una camisa blanca con unas delgadísimas líneas de un color azul pálido. Como siempre llevaba el botón superior de la camisa desabrochado y la corbata floja. Su calzado negro tenía barro en la parte trasera y el puño de su camisa tenía una mancha de tinta azul. Mientras esperaban la cuenta tarareó una canción y justo cuando ella iba preguntar por el titulo la mesera apareció y perdió la oportunidad. Desde entonces la tonada había quedado grabada en su cabeza como si se tratara de una especie de himno.

—Escuchamos el rechinar de unos neumáticos… —continuó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Una bala pasó rozándole la cabeza… es todo lo que recuerdo. Probablemente me aventó al piso y fue entonces cuando me golpeé la cabeza con uno de los escalones —Inconscientemente frotó los toscos bordes de la cicatriz en su nuca.

Sweets no la interrumpió. Espero de forma pacienta a que ella tomara la iniciativa de seguir. Pero cronológicamente, lo que venía a continuación era una inmensa laguna de setenta y dos horas de las que conocía los detalles sólo por referencias de terceros. Había despertado confundida y mareada en una cama de hospital, custodiada por Ángela y Russ.

—_¿Cómo está Booth? —preguntó en cuanto su visión volvió a la normalidad._

_Angela y Russ se miraron con incomodidad. Temperance se obligó a ordenar sus recuerdos. Lo último fijo en su mente era una bala impactándose en la pierna de su compañero._

—_Lo hirieron. ¿Cómo está?_

—_Necesitas descansar, Tempe. Regresaré más tarde —le aseguró Russ mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

—_Trata de dormir —le pidió Ángela antes de acercarse a la puerta a toda prisa._

_Ambos estaban nerviosos y rehuían su pregunta. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío al encontrar una explicación para esa actitud._

—_¿Ange?_

_La mujer se detuvo en seco por unos segundos y cuando se atrevió a enfrentarla tenía los ojos brillantes y con gruesas lágrimas escurriendo de ellos._

—_Lo siento, cariño —susurró regresando a su lado para tomar su mano—. Cuando los trajeron al hospital ya era muy tarde para él…_

_La súbita implicación de esas palabras la aturdió._

—_Ange… —la interrumpió—estoy cansada._

_El zumbido de los aparatos a los que Temperance estaba conectada la hicieron concentrarse en su irregular ritmo cardiaco. Un par de enfermeras entraron seguidas por un médico mayor de cabello blanco. Sacaron a Ángela de la habitación y para entonces el medicamento recién aplicado a su intravenosa ya estaba haciendo efecto. Se sintió agradecida; una especie de alarma se encendió en su cerebro. Su raro instinto de supervivencia le advirtió sobre la necesidad de construir una gran muralla que encerrara los últimos sucesos. No podía permitirse pensar en eso._

—¿Qué pasó después de enterarse de la muerte del Agente Booth? —le preguntó con una leve vacilación en la voz.

Ella sintió un leve tirón en el estómago. Algo parecido a la sensación de bajar varios pisos de forma veloz por un elevador. Alzo el rostro como si se prepara a responder a un desafío y contestó con la voz clara y fuerte:

—El hermano de Booth apareció casi de inmediato, cuando desperté ya se había encargado de la cremación y se había marchado con las cenizas. Dado que yo nunca fui el blanco, Cullen dio por sentado que se trataba de un caso que Booth había manejado de forma independiente. Sé que estaba citado para atestiguar en un juicio; con seguridad querían evitarlo… Es todo lo que sé —añadió de forma altanera.

Sweets asintió y por la siguiente media hora procuró llevar la charla hacía temas más seguros e inofensivos. Media hora después, dio por terminada la sesión y Temperance pudo marcharse mientras el zumbido en sus oídos se incrementaba y la niebla en su cabeza amenazaba con disiparse.

Tenía que hacer algo, no estaba segura de que, pero necesitaba recuperar el control y deshacerse de la amenaza invisible de la conciencia total, siempre un paso detrás de ella. Sus cimientos estaban temblando, debía reconstruirlos y la mejor forma de hacerlo era alejarse. Abrió su correo y buscó afanosamente uno recibido meses atrás, ofreciéndole una muy ventajosa posición como consultora en El Cairo. En aquél entonces la había rechazado sin pensarlo, no tenía motivos para desear un cambio tan drástico; en la actualidad, sin embrago, sentía que las raíces que la ataban la Jeffersonian estaban muertas… podridas.

Tecleó rápidamente preguntando si la oferta seguía disponible; no vaciló cuando su dedo oprimió tecla y el correo fue enviado.


	3. III

**Y aquí acaba, espero les guste y no olviden dejar un review! **

**Por cierto, tengo un proyecto pendiente, a alguien le gusta Jane Eyre?**

**III**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor anunciado la tímida llegada del la primavera y acabando lentamente con todo rastro de nieve, pero por alguna razón el frío persistía, aunque Temperance Brennan parecía ser la única que aún lucía gruesa ropa de invierno.

—¿Está segura, doctora Brennan? —le preguntó Cam con su mejor tono persuasivo—. ¿No ha cambiado de opinión?

Temperance sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Estaba decidida a marcharse y en una semana más lo haría. No quería despedidas y aunque por motivos laborales tuvo la necesidad de enterar a Cam, también le pidió no alertar a nadie más de sus planes. Ella misma se despediría, pero unas horas antes. No les daría tiempo para intentar convencerla de quedarse.

Cada día sentía estar más cerca de salir de la ensoñación en la que había vivido y sabía que precisamente ese adormecimiento la mantenía viva y cuerda. Ni Ángela ni Russ, ni Sweets ni nadie podría entender que la presa que contenía todo aquello relacionado con Booth se tenía en pie gracias al silencio, y si en algún momento ella se atrevía a hablar sobre ello, todo se vendría abajo como un castillo formado con naipes. Tal vez estaba seca, pero llorar, lejos de acabar con su sequía, lograría deshidratarla. Si aquella primera lágrima llegaba a asomarse, ella se perdería totalmente en un abismo oscuro e infinito y la única persona capaz de rescatarla ya no existía.

Era hora de tomar un poco de aquella vida sin propósito de la que Gordon había hablado alguna vez. En realidad en ese momento no estaba segura de haber contado con un propósito real en su vida. Quizás, un día su propósito había aparecido sin una presentación formal y se había marchado de la misma forma, sin decir adiós. Ese día, en ese momento, no tenía un objetivo y lo mismo le daba amanecer en Washington o en El Cairo. Aunque El Cairo contaba con la ventaja de no serle tan familiar como el Jeffersonian, en El Cairo no tendría que esforzarse tanto en no recordar.

Mientras lidiaba con el pinchazo de culpa que, inevitablemente la presencia de Ángela le acarreaba, su teléfono celular vibró dentro de la bolsa de su chaqueta. La sorpresa la obligó a alzar las cejas cuando en la pantalla leyó el nombre de Cullen. No había tenido noticias suyas desde que personalmente la obligó a declarar cuando aún estaba en el hospital.

—Brennan —contestó sin disimular la irritación en su tono.

No tenía motivos, pero se sentía molesta con Cullen.

Tal vez de forma inconsciente lo responsabilizaba por lo sucedido… odiaba la sicología.

—Doctora Brennan, habla Cullen, necesito verla urgentemente en mi oficina. Venga de inmediato, por favor —le pidió de una forma autoritaria que a Brennan no le agrado.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para negarse, el hombre ya había colgado la comunicación.

Por varios minutos se mantuvo quieta en su asiento sin la menor intención de asistir al llamado de Cullen; minutos después recibió un memorando sin importancia alguna pero la fecha llamó su atención: ése era el día previsto para el inicio del juicio en el que Booth debía atestiguar.

Seguramente la llamada de Cullen estaba relacionada con el juicio. Después de apretar los labios con enfado se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas. Le soltó un precipitado 'adiós' a Ángela y en muy poco tiempo ya se encontraba atorada en el tráfico imaginando las razones de Cullen para llamarla. Encendió el radio, cambió de estación un par de veces y luego de un rato de no encontrar algo de su agrado apagó el aparato y empezó a tararear la cancioncilla que Booth le había contagiado como una enfermedad infecciosa. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante hasta que finalmente salió de la zona conflictiva. Minutos después cruzaba la puerta de la oficina de Cullen y con un gesto desafiante se cruzó de brazos y rechazó ocupar el fino asiento de piel en el que él la invitaba a sentarse.

El hombre giró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Su conducta lo irritaba y ella sentía un extraño placer al saberlo. Permaneció de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de forma altanera.

—Doctora Brennan…—suspiró, y por su tono resultaba evidente el deseo de terminar la charla cuanto antes—. Hay algo que debe saber…

Temperance no se molestó en hacer preguntas, apretó los brazos sobre el pecho y arqueó la ceja en espera de más información.

—Sabemos con certeza que el ataque al agente Booth estaba relacionado con el juicio del día de hoy. Aunque afortunadamente lo que sucedió no fue irreversible, nos vimos obligados a tomar medidas para prevenir…

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida. Lo escuchaba hablar pero era incapaz de atender a sus palabras. ¿No fue irreversible? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Sin darse cuenta se dejó caer en la silla. Cuando levantó la vista, Cullen colgaba el teléfono y la miraba con cierta preocupación.

—…fingir su muerte era la única forma de protegerlo —finalizó.

Brennan parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces esforzándose en asimilar la información. A su espalda la puerta se abrió lentamente y de pronto, cuando giró la cabeza, todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta.

Él estaba a un par de metros de distancia. Supuso que no era un sueño, porque el subconsciente no solía poner tanta atención a los detalles y ella aún podía escuchar, aunque de forma distante, las voces provenientes de otras personas fuera de la oficina, el rozar de zapatos y el rechinar de las puertas. En un sueño jamás lo habría visto apoyado en un par de muletas… a menos claro, que aquello tuviera algún simbolismo extraño digno de ser interpretado por Sweets. Ésa era una de las muchas razones por las que Temperance Brennan odiaba la sicología.

No se movió. Frunció el ceño y lo estudio de lejos: era él. La cicatriz semicircular cerca del labio inferior, la oreja derecha ligeramente más alta que la izquierda, el diminuto lunar cerca del ojo derecho, el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado y el nudo de la corbata flojo… Era él, era Booth.

Pero ella no se movió. Booth no lucía su típica sonrisa confiada, por el contrario, parecía avergonzado, indeciso. Le tomó cuatro pasos llegar hasta ella. Cuatro pasos pero ella había necesitado tres meses para entender que su vida no era tal sin él.

Sintió una solitaria lágrima resbalar por su mejilla; la primera desde la supuesta muerte de la persona frente a ella.

—Tuve que hacerlo… —explicó.

El conocido volumen y tono de su voz la lleno de una furia desconocida para ella hasta entonces. Había lógica en todo. Era necesario, Booth era un testigo importante cuya vida estaba en peligro. La parte irracional de su cerebro le mostraba en toda su magnitud el dolor sufrido durante esos tres meses.

Se puso de pie y notó a Cullen salir de la oficina dejándolos solos.

—Hubiera querido decirte la verdad pero no me lo permitieron. Huesos…

Y fue esa palabra la que logró hacerla explotar. Después de retroceder un paso volvió a acercarse y sin un segundo pensamiento estrelló el puño cerrado contra la mandíbula de Booth. Lo vio tambalearse hasta detenerse momentáneamente en el escritorio de Cullen y luego deslizarse limpiamente hasta el suelo.

— ¡Demonios, Huesos! —Protestó después de limpiar el hilillo de sangre de la boca—. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así —gritó antes de alejarse con grandes zancadas.

Ignoró los gritos de Booth detrás de ella y subió a su auto sin dar la oportunidad de ser alcanzada. Su departamento parecía más solitario que de costumbre pero, debido a la furia, por fin se había desprendido del frío.

Resultaba curioso que la primera vez que podía enfrentarse a la muerte de Booth era precisamente al saber que todo se trataba de una farsa. Todo el dolor reprimido por tres meses se movía formando torbellinos dentro de su cabeza y ya no estaba segura de lo que debía sentir en una situación así. Seguía furiosa. Quería seguir estándolo. No deseaba entregarse por completo a una felicidad que no terminaba de encajar.

Pensó que una larga ducha la ayudaría a despejarse pero con el agua tibia recorriéndole el rostro sus ojos se relajaron, y en un par de minutos abundantes lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la regadera. No sentía estar llorando; no al principio, pero cuando empezó a sollozar se rindió y recargó la cabeza sobre las llaves de la pared, dejó de fingir normalidad y fuerza. Podía confesar, por lo menos ante sí misma, la verdad. Y esa verdad era que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la muerte de Booth. Para evitar hacerlo había enterrado ese hecho en lo más profundo de su mente junto con el resto de sus sentimientos. A pesar de todo, todavía sentía miedo al pensar en ese momento, que eventualmente hubiera llegado, y donde tendría que haber aceptado el hecho de no volver a ver jamás a Booth.

Mientras cepillaba su cabello sintió la mano derecha inflamada y adolorida y recordó el motivo: lo había golpeado. Tragó saliva con cierta culpa y luego el ruido de su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día. De pronto notó el peso del hambre que, entre tantas otras cosas, había estado reprimiendo. Tenía antojo de comida tailandesa. Llevaba más de tres meses sin probarla y ya no podía sobrevivir sin ella.

Quiso marcarle a Booth para darle la oportunidad de explicarse, pero dudaba mucho que su anterior número siguiera funcionando y no tenía idea de cómo localizarlo. Deseaba desesperadamente volver las cosas a su estado original. En el fondo sabía que no le debía ninguna explicación. Sabía que todo ese coraje era una reacción a todos los sentimientos contenidos por meses.

La comida Tailandesa le parecía una buena ofrenda de paz, pero no sabía donde entregarla… ni si sería suficiente para compensarlo por un labio roto.

Cuando había marcado la mitad del teléfono de Cullen para pedirle informes, el timbre de la puerta sonó y, pensando que se trataba de Ángela, fue a abrir resignada a ser instruida sobre el arte de actuar como una persona común.

Cuando abrió la puerta y un par de ojos oscuros la miraron fijamente.

— ¿Vas a golpearme otra vez? —le preguntó Booth retrocediendo un paso apoyado en las muletas.

Temperance debió apretar los labios para no sonreír. Una calorcito suave la recorrió y por primera vez en meses sintió algo de calidez. Dio un paso al frente para acercarse un poco más a la fuente de ese calor. Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca para saberlo real. Necesitaba tocarlo, pero no encontraba un buen pretexto para hacerlo.

—No —fue su única respuesta.

—Bien, porque no soy muy bueno con estas cosas —confesó Booth señalando las muletas con desprecio— y hubiera tirado la comida.

Un par de bolsas colgaban débilmente de una de sus manos y ella las tomó con un gesto de amabilidad. O tal vez, simplemente para aprovechar la oportunidad de rozar sus dedos. El simple contacto le provocó un nudo en la garganta, Evitó su mirada poniendo atención a las bolsas: comida tailandesa. No supo quien propició el abrazo, pero cuando recupero la capacidad de razonar las manos de él frotaban suavemente su espalda y ella dejó de contener la respiración. Soltó un suspiro largo y profundo.

—Lo siento. Quise que te avisaran pero… eres tan mala actriz… —le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió sin separarse y sonrió débilmente.

—Siento haberte golpeado —dijo cuando al alejarse, recorrió la mejilla inflamada de él con las yemas de los dedos.

—Tienes una buena derecha —afirmó aprisionando la mano de ella en su mejilla adolorida.

El contacto físico le hacía sentir segura y confiada. Lo dejó entrar y mientras comían en silencio sus manos parecían luchar por hallar el mejor pretexto para tocarlo, rozarlo, incluso hacerle un par de torpes caricias en la mejilla. Las pocas frases intercambiadas eran referentes a la misma comida o al clima. Ella quería olvidar esos meses y para él, seguramente la culpa era demasiada.

Pasaron mucho tiempo en el sillón, Temperance le permitió rodearle los hombros con el brazo y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba cómoda y no quería moverse. El miedo absurdo e irracional de que todo se tratara de un sueño la mantenía alerta.

—Debo irme —dijo Booth moviéndose con pesar.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado… —le susurró

Por instinto ella aferró su mano. Cuando notó su exagerada reacción lo soltó e intentó sonreír con naturalidad.

—En un mes estaré listo para regresar al trabajo —él sonrió, y sólo entonces ella entendió lo mucho que había echado de menos esa sonrisa y lo desesperadamente que había tratado de encontrarla en Parker—. ¿Comemos juntos mañana?

Por toda respuesta ella lo abrazó tan fuerte que en algún momento le pareció escuchar un crujir de huesos. Booth frotaba su espalada tratando de relajarla. Sintió un beso suave en la frente y ella lo correspondió otro en su mejilla sana. Cuando Booth le acarició el cabello y luego la barbilla, ella se apoderó de su mano y suavemente besó la palma. Casi no sintió sorpresa por el delicado y breve roce en sus labios segundos después. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir otra vez. No tan pronto. No cuando sus labios acababan de despertar en ella un antojo irresistible.

Fue ella quien busco el segundo beso. Uno de verdad, sin la gentileza del primero, casi infantil y tímido de él. El nuevo beso estaba bañado de ansiedad y fuerza. Lo sintió tambalearse, escuchó caer una muleta y segundos después Booth tropezó con el brazo de un sillón hasta quedar tirado sobre él, con ella encima. Ambos soltaron una risita silenciosa, como la de dos niños al ser atrapados cometiendo una travesura.

—¡Dios, cómo te extrañé! —le confesó Booth cuando ella le permitió tomar un poco de aire.

Temperance sonrió. Era buena con las palabras siempre y cuando éstas terminaran impresas en uno de sus libros. En ese momento, en la vida real, no encontraba forma alguna de explicar la magnitud del vacío en su vida durante esos tres meses. No podía expresarlo… pero deseaba demostrárselo.

Volvió a besarlo con tal fuerza que rodaron del sillón y cayeron al suelo.

—¡Ouch! —gimió Booth entre risas —Mi pierna…

—Lo siento —le murmuró al oído y continuó intercalando precipitados besos con los desesperados intentos por despojarlo de la chaqueta.

Estaba intoxicada por su aroma, por su sabor, por su simple presencia.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Booth besándole el cuello mientras sus manos le recorrían las caderas en un lento vaivén.

Por toda respuesta, Temperance lo besó nuevamente. Jugueteó con su cabello y continuó repitiéndose mentalmente que todo era real. Booth estaba vivo, estaba con ella…

—Huesos —le susurró tan cerca del oído que los diminutos vellos en sus brazos se erizaron—. Te am…

—No... no —colocó una mano sobre sus labios para obligarlo a guardar silencio.

Las palabras resultaban absurdas y vanas en ese momento. Con él no había necesidad de ellas. Ella, después de todo no creía en promesas de amor eterno. Lo que experimentaba en ese momento iba más allá de una necesidad física o de un efímero deseo destinado a desaparecer.

—Huesos… —susurró de nuevo en su oído—. _Temperance…_

No necesitaba escucharlo decir que la amaba, ansiaba sentirlo demostrárselo. Quería desnudarse de su lógica y raciocinio frente a él y por una vez ser simplemente una mujer enamorada. Ya no importaba si la idea del amor era arcaica y sobrevaluada. La estaba experimentado, la entendía. La había sufrido por mucho tiempo negándose a aceptarla; temiendo enloquecer si aceptaba haber perdido al hombre que amaba.

—No lo digas… sólo demuéstramelo…

Booth le regaló de sus sonrisas traviesas y pícaras a las que en realidad nunca había sido inmune y hasta ellos llegó un solitario rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana cerrada. Ya era primavera después de todo.

Booth empezó su demostración con un nuevo beso tan profundo y largo que por un momento ella creyó innecesario el respirar. Se separaron por un instante y mientras los pulmones de Temperance se llenaban de oxigeno, su cerebro comenzó a estudiar la situación. Booth estaba vivo, la estaba besando y ambos tenían intenciones hacer más que eso; pero seguían siendo compañeros de trabajo y sería del todo imposible mantener la objetividad laboral si se involucraban en otro tipo de relación.

Todo su cuerpo estaba intoxicado por al presencia de él y aunque cada célula clamaba por más, la lógica le gritaba lo imprudente de su comportamiento.

Recargó un codo en el suelo tratando de separarse.

—Huesos… —la llamó Booth sin dejar de sonreír—. No pienses…

Brennan cedió cuando él la empujó suavemente por la nuca para volver a besarla y, por una vez en la vida, Temperance Brennan obedeció mansamente y dejó de pensar.


End file.
